


Hidden

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanita needs a safe place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

"Thank you Sib... I know this has to suck for you..."

"I told you 'Neet... It's fine."

Siobhan smiles, pulling the girl into a one-armed hug, her smile soft. 

"She's pretty cute, your girl... Nomi is it?"

"Yeah, Noom is pretty cute... Hey, how did you meet little-miss-stick-up-my-ass anyway?" 

"Marion? She's kinda panicky right now, don't mind her... and I found her after about 19 years apart..." 

"Is that why you hid here?"

"Partly. I needed a little time with her."

"Yeah well, I might have known you'd have a safehouse Mama S..."

"Shush."

Siobhan half-laughs, nudging Amanita slightly. 

"So, she's okay with us being here right?"

"Well, she likes your Nomi... not so sure she's used to you just yet Rebel Child."


End file.
